


Runs in the Family

by Kirii_Bunie



Series: Linked universe [29]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Cursed af, Family Angst, Gen, Hair, Hair Four, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirii_Bunie/pseuds/Kirii_Bunie
Summary: He wasn't a monster, was he?
Relationships: Four & Wind (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Linked universe [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539424
Comments: 17
Kudos: 75





	Runs in the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Made a cursed yesterday of hair people and that Four was one of them. And I remembered the "Wind is Four's descendant" thing and uhhhhhhhh hhhhh yeah
> 
> Pardon me for the crappy writing

Four gently combed through Wind's hair, making sure to separate each and every tangle and knot as gently as he could without breaking them. Little bits of it wriggled and squirmed and each time, Four took note of how Wind froze up. 

"Four, do you…. Notice anything weird with my hair?" 

Four didn't flinch at all when one of the hairs flicked nervously in relation to Wind's emotions.

' _They're becoming quite active.... At such a late age, too. Though, that's to be expected.....'_

"Four?"

"Yes?"

"Is there anything weird about my hair?"

Four clicked his tongue, brushing down another nervous hair only to have it perk up again.

"Nothing unusual to me, at least. Why?"

The hair stilled a little.

"It's just.... It feels like it's... It's moving on my head," he explains nervously. "Like worms it's - it's really weird and I don't like it."

"Well, that's to be expected. It means that you're growing healthily."

Wind turned his eyes as much as he could to Four, unable to fully face him.

"What does that mean? And don't bullsh°t me, I know how puberty works."

Wind felt his hair swish around more, causing him to jump a little out of fear.

"It's simply from your genetics, Wind. You don't need to worry."

"Genetics?"

"Yes," Four brushed down a few angry hairs, whispering to them to calm down. "You're my descendant so obviously you'll have some of my genes."

Wind processed what Four had said as much as he possibly could.

_'But Hylian hair doesn't move. Only.....'_

"Four what do you mean? Hylian hair doesn't move. And I'm pretty sure I'm a Hylian."

From behind him, Four laughed, as if he had just said a joke.

Four went back to grooming his hair, giggling slightly.

"Silly! You're part buhok."

"Buhok? The hair people? No...."

Wind felt swear bead on his forehead.

"No.. I.... I can't how... How could I be related to those monsters?"

Four dropped the brush.

' _Monsters? Is... Is that what they call us?'_

Wind shook Four's shoulders angrily, not caring about how his hair stood up, defying gravity. 

"Four? Four, answer me! What do you mean I'm part buhok?" 

"We're not....."

"We're not what?!"

Four smacked Wind's hands off of him using his golden locks rather than his body's hands. 

"We're not monsters!"

Four stood up and let his hair move wildly and tentacle like. 

"I know that you're in denial and that you might not even consider us to be your ancestors," Four said, ominously, causing Wind to back away in fear. "But that doesn't give you the right to Insult us in such a way!"

The short Link suddenly looked as if he were ten feet tall, towering over the poor, cowering islander boy. His hair whipped back and forth angrily, threatening to slice him in half dare he say a peep.

A tentacle of gold gripped onto Wind's ankle and pulled him up.

"You will never _ever_ address us as monsters or demons or _ANYTHING_ of the sort! Do you understand me?"

Wind shakily nodded his head, tears threatening to spill down out of fear.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

"Y-yes! I understand, Four! Please don't hurt me!"

Wind was suddenly dropped to the ground, nearly snapping his neck from the way he fell.

Wind looked up at Four in fear, terrified of what he is and what he's been hiding.

"I'm so sorry, Wind! Are you alright? Did you get injured anywhere?"

Wind couldn't speak. He felt his hair swishing back and forth in fear, reflecting his feelings.

"Wind, I... I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry."

"I..... It's o... Okay...."

"Are you hurt?"

"N-no. I'm..... I'm alright."

Four reached out to help him up, only to have Wind jolt back in fear.

"I can get up. Don't worry."

Shakily, Wind pushed himself up off of the grass and onto his legs, nearly falling over from dizziness.

They quietly and awkwardly stood next to each other, Four doing his best not to reach out and aggravate Wind.

Wind, still shaken, looks down at Four.

"So the stories are true? Of the group of people made of hair....? " He asked, in a meek and hushed voice. "The ones who hollowed the bodies of Hylians and took over?"

Four shuffled awkwardly. He wishes that he could feel empathy to how Wind was feeling but he knows that to him, that lifestyle feels normal. It's how he was raised for several years.

"Y... Yes... They're real."

"So that means the war...."

"War?"

"O-oh it-"

"Don't tell me. Whatever it is hasn't happened yet and.... I'd rather not know."

Uncomfortable silence fell once more.

"What am I going to tell Grandma? And Aryll?" Wind questioned, stressfully pulling his hair back. "And grandma's hair never moved, how come I have it?!" 

Four clicked his tongue. "It could've skipped some generations. It happens. And if your sister gets it.... Who knows."

Wind sat down with his head in his hands.

"This is a lot...."

"I'm sorry."

Wind breathed heavily, trying to calm his mind. His stupid bleached, yellow locks swished non-stop, some falling and tickling his face uncomfortably. He always looked up to Four (metaphorically) but now, knowing that he's some sort of parasite that had been enemies of Hylians for centuries....

"Even...."

He looks up at Four (not metaphorically), eyeing him suspiciously.

"Even if you hate this part of you.... And even if you never accept it..... I'll try my best to guide you. But only if you let me.

Wind knew he'd never be able to get rid of this. It runs in the family and it's growing and rotting inside of him. And.... As sickening as it is to be part buhok.... Part monstrosity.....

"Okay,"

Four perked up and glanced toward his descendant in surprise.

"I'll let you help me....,"

The words that left his mouth as he grabbed Four's hands made him nearly hurl. But seeing Four's face light up helped, even a little.

Even if he was a monster.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated!!! 🎩


End file.
